


Space Children

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's DreamWorks Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Langst, M/M, Slash, Worried!Keith, a missing scene if you will, set pre-season 7, tiny bit, worried!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Post season 6, Keith and Lance have a chance to sit together and talk about the things that had happened.





	Space Children

Voltron || Klance || Voltron || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Space Children || Voltron || Klance || Voltron

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Space Children

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, Langst

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Hunk Garett, Krolia, Allura, Coran

Summary: Prompt: "Don't yell at me like I'm a child!" - "DON'T THROW SCISSORS!" for Klance. Post season 6, Keith and Lance have a chance to sit together and talk.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Space Children_

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child!"

"DON'T THROW SCISSORS! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE, I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE ONE!"

Krolia nearly fell off the stone she was sitting on in surprise. Looking around alarmed at the loud screaming from her son, she noted that no one else seemed alarmed at all. Allura was tending to Shiro, checking to see if he was alright after having been brought back from the dead yesterday. Pidge and Hunk were tinkering on something. They were trying to prepare everything, because the Paladins wanted to leave for Earth as soon as possible. Coran was pre-preparing food, everything that could last for longer periods of time, packing lunch for every lion. Coran was going to ride in the Blue Lion with Allura, now Keith and Lance were fighting over who would take Shiro with them. They had been arguing about this since yesterday.

"Is... Is no one concerned?", inquired Krolia carefully.

"Mh?", grunted Hunk confused, looking up from him robot.

"The... yelling and the throwing of sharp objects", offered Krolia.

"Oh, that's Lance's way of expressing his feelings for Keith", dismissed Pidge.

"Feelings?", asked Krolia surprised, eyebrows raised high.

"Yes. Those two have a very complicated relationship", supplied Coran, twirling his mustache.

"Relationship?", echoed Krolia intrigued, tilting her head.

"The screaming is how they tell each other how much they care", tagged Hunk on. "It's what they do when they worry about each other. Or disagree. Or... just... talk?"

"They are a good team", supplied Shiro seriously. "They fight, but they reconcile."

Krolia frowned curiously and tilted her head at this. Feelings, relationship, worrying about each other. She had _known_ about Keith's feelings for Lance for nearly two years no. Really, the former Blue Paladin was essentially all Keith talked about. Once he had her caught up on what had happened on Earth since she had left, he had started talking about the Paladins. And while he praised Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Coran for being good team-mates and friends, he could talk about Lance _for days_. And not just about his abilities as a pilot and as a sharpshooter, but also about his 'ocean-blue, deep eyes' and his 'flawless, soft skin', the 'fluffy, brown hair', 'such long, long legs!' and, essentially, _everything_ , really. It was rather obvious that Keith was head over heels in love with Lance. But somehow, Keith had forgotten to mention that they actually had a _relationship_.

"And do they always express themselves with shouting?", asked Krolia concerned.

"Occasionally", confirmed Allura. "But we stopped worrying about it months ago. They will work together well and they always make up in the end."

Krolia nodded at that and slowly got up to see what Keith and Lance were fighting about and to see whether or not the princess was right about them working things out.

/break\

Keith was panting hard as he collapsed against the closest rock. He and Lance had been screaming at each other for a solid ten minutes now. Things had been thrown. Honestly, Keith didn't even remember what had _started_ the screaming. A lot of things had been said, well screamed. About how Keith had first left for the Blade, _abandoning_ Lance and the others. Keith had screamed about how he had been gone for two years, worrying that something might happen to the others while he was gone. Both had screamed about Shiro and how much they had worried. Things had been thrown.

"He died", whispered Lance softly, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Yeah", sighed Keith, leaning his head against the rock. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I'm sorry I wasn't... good enough while you were gone", whispered Lance brokenly.

Keith frowned at that and got up to walk over to Lance. "You were good. You fought good. You did all you could do. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, neither of them noticed it either. It's not your fault. I didn't notice it either before I left, Lance. It... It's _not your fault_."

He wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled the other close. It was like a dam broke. Suddenly, Lance started sobbing, clinging onto Keith and crying hard. Keith made soothing sounds, gently caressing Lance's back and holding him close. Two years. He hadn't been able to hold Lance in two years, he hadn't gotten to smell that certain, very Lance-specific scent in two years, he hadn't been able to _comfort_ Lance in two years – especially after Lance had offered to retire, thinking the team would be better off with Shiro, Keith, Allura, Pidge and Hunk, this hurt that Lance had been displaying. Keith had been _so worried_ about Lance.

"I was worried about you", whispered Keith softly. "I was really worried about how you would be holding up. I was worried that if I wasn't there, no one would tell you how... how valuable you are, for the team, and... in general. I was worried if you'd think I abandoned you for good."

"...Me? Not... not the team, just... me?", asked Lance surprised as he slowly looked up at Keith.

"You. Just you", confirmed Keith and swallowed hard.

A moment passed between them. A special moment, a moment that felt _right_. Bravely, Keith leaned in and tilted his head, one hand cupping Lance's cheek. The next moment, their lips were pressed against each other, a soft and gentle touch. Lance went rigid in Keith's hold, before he relaxed and wrapped his arms tightly around the other, clinging onto Keith.

"I was worried about you too", whispered Lance back when they parted.

/break\

Krolia blinked slowly as she watched her son kiss the Blue-turned-Red Paladin. Apparently, the team had been right after all. There was no reason to worry about them, even when they screamed and fought. They _did_ reconcile at the end of it. She smiled as she saw the look on Keith's face as he was getting lost in Lance's eyes. She had never really noticed just how much Keith reminded her of his father until that moment. She had always seen a lot of herself in the boy, but this look, this look right there, it was the same gentle, all-consuming love that his father had to give too.

Lance was a very lucky boy, if Keith loved as fiercely as his father. Smiling to herself, Krolia turned around to leave them to it and to tend to the campsite instead.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Leeet's ignore last season for a moment and pretend they're all still stranded. Because the leaving and stuff was just kinda... too rushed for me. Shit happened and they gotta talk about it.


End file.
